legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angewomon
Name: Angewomon Race: Half Digimon/angel, half Kryptonian Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Peace, love, and friendship. She is also dearly in love with Buzz Lightyear. Dislikes: War, death, and destruction Biggest strength: Her love for others Biggest weakness: What? She doesn't have one. Occupation: Angel of Light and Hope; savior of Disney and the Multi-Universe Quote: "United we stand, divided we fall." Youtube portrayer: menslady125 Voiced by: Edie Mirman The daughter of MagnaAngemon and Supergirl, Angewomon was sent away from her parents when she was just a baby in order to be safe from The Great Monster War. She was found by a human woman, Lois, who was unable to give birth. For 21 years, as Christine, Angewomon was cared for by Dan and Lois. On her twenty-first birthday, however, her home was attacked and her foster parents were killed. Now, as the Angel of Light and Hope and one of the saviors of Disney, Angewomon knows it is all the more essential to save the universe so that others will not be killed as well. With her compassionate heart, stunning beauty, and sweet soprano voice, Angewomon is a man magnet. Luckily for Buzz Lightyear, he is the only one she is attracted to. She is also seen as a second mother to Tails. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Chronicles of the Children of Megatron _________________________ In this story, Angewomon is the original grown-up form of Darth Menslady before she fell to the Dark Side. Powers _____________ '''Celestial Arrow - '''summons a shining, golden arrow of holy light which Angewomon fires from the bow on her glove '''Heaven's Charge - '''summons a golden ring of holy light that can ensnare and paralyze an opponent. In addition, it can take in power from allies' attacks and restore power and health of nearby allies '''Heaven's Charm - '''summons a large, pink cross of holy light that can not only serve as an attack, but a shield as well '''Heel of Justice - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with her left leg '''Divine Kick - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with both legs at the same time '''Light of Heaven - '''summons a great orb of holy light which can illuminate a dark area and serve as an attack '''Shining Hope - '''summons a brilliant light that deals massive damage to enemies and makes them lose the will to fight '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney Angewomon angel of light.PNG Angewomon ready celestial arrow.JPG|CELESTIAL ARROW! Angewomon wants YOU.JPG angewomon fight mode.JPG|Bring it on! angewomon lit up.JPG angewomon in the sky.JPG Angewomon.JPG Angewomon angel of light posing.JPG Angewomon block.JPG Angewomon bring it.JPG Angewomon dancing.JPG Angewomon eyes.PNG|Beautiful blue eyes Angewomon flying.JPG Angewomon and miley cyrus fight.JPG Angewomon go angemon.JPG Angewomon happy.JPG Angewomon happy 2.JPG Angewomon happy 3.JPG Angewomon heaven's charm.JPG|HEAVEN'S CHARM! Angewomon heel of justice.JPG|HEEL OF JUSTICE! Angewomon hmm.JPG Angewomon huh.JPG Angewomon i can do this.JPG Angewomon is sad.JPG Angewomon i've been hit.JPG Angewomon looks.JPG Angewomon lounging.JPG Angewomon ouch.JPG|OOF!...that's not cool, man! Angewomon pensive.JPG Angewomon pose.JPG angewomon ready heaven's charge.JPG angewomon ready to block.JPG angewomon sad.JPG angewomon screams.JPG angewomon shocked.JPG|YIKES! angewomon strike.JPG angewomon ta-da pose.JPG angewomon trapped.JPG|A little help here, please? angewomon very angry.JPG|NOW you're gonna get it!! angewomon wing defense.JPG angewomon yells.JPG angewomon yikes.JPG angewomon sexy pose.JPG angewomon with sparkles.JPG angewomon alert.JPG angewomon eh.JPG angewomon looking on.PNG angewomon oh my.JPG angewomon block.gif angewomon celestial arrow 2.gif angewomon reaching.JPG angewomon let go now.jpg angewomon nabbed.JPG angewomon puch miley cyrus.JPG angewomon punched by miley cyrus.jpg angewomon punched.jpg angewomon thinking.jpg angewomon what do YOU want miley virus.jpg angewomon with light orb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Roleplaying Category:Main Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Characters Category:Big Goods Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pure Good Category:Blondes Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Team heroes Category:Mother of Hero Category:Nicest Characters Category:Digimon Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear and Angewomon Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Archers Category:Hybrid Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Villain's Crush Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters Voiced by Edie Mirman Category:Angel Category:Alternet Form